Kingdom of Garbera
A fairly young country formed when Jeorg Owell united the many clans to fight equally with the surrounding powers. The people are well known for their airships and the importance they place on chivalry. It shares its northwest border with The Empire of Mephius who they have been at war with for the last ten years.【RNM】V.1 - Prologue They country is ruled by the king, currently Ainn Owell the Second, with the former separate clans becoming the nobles class in charge of their family land. Most of these nobles, who had become central figures in Garbera, had supported the royal family as dukes for generations and stood firm against any influence from ‘outside lords’ in the new territories. The military is lead by nobles that hold the rank of Knight.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) They excel in the art of purifying dragon fossils into a weightless metal – called Dragonstone – which has made the country's development of airships unmatched by others. War with Mephius For the last ten years they have been in an ongoing and brutal war with Mephius, who they view as a primitive and barbaric place. One of the reasons for their conflicts are differences in their culture concerning slavery and religion. Unlike Mephius, slavery is outlawed in Garbera. They also do not have a strong religious backing to their government, and view the Dragon Gods as only a legend.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 1) During the war, there was a rebellion in Garbera staged by the duke Bateaux along with several other clans. It is believed the rebellion was supported in the shadows by Mephius. The rebels attacked the Royal Estate and took Jeorg Owell and the then nine year old Vileena Owell hostage. Although Jeorg, who was at the time retired, fought a commendable battle with a small company of men, the reinforcements he was waiting for didn’t seem to come. As he judged it pointless to just increase the number of deaths like this, he decided to submit.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) Because Jeorg and many of the other soldiers had severe injuries from the battle, Vileena took up the job of negotiations with their captures and managed to get half the prisoners released, though not her grandfather. They were held for over a month before they managed to find a way to sneak a message out through the underground waterways and allow a group of elite soldiers to infiltrate the estate and rescue the hostages. Among this small number of elite troops was a knight apprentice named Ryucown. As soon as he gave the sign that the hostages were freed, the Garberan army commenced its attack. And, when the defending forces were too busy with the assault, Ryucown singlehandedly rushed into their midst and personally brought back Bateaux’s severed head. Earning himself the rank of Knight. Ryucown's Rebellion Unwilling to except peace with Mephius, Ryucown acted on his own and sent soldiers to interrupt and "rescue" Vileena from the wedding ceremony at Seirin Valley. Though that failed in the end, he occupied Zaim Fortress, near the border of Ende and Garbera. Announcing himself to be the true representative of the Garbera, and that the royal family fully supports him. Claiming that Garbera has lost the pride of a true knight, he called on fellow soldiers to join him at Zaim. Though he left the people in nearby villages alone, he took a unyielding stance with others. He cut off the head of all messengers and conducted a surprise attack with his airship on an advance party marching to recapture the fort. Garbera hesitated to escalate the situation as they feared Ende would act, or announced support for him. Since Mephius said they wanted to get revenge for the assassination attempt at the wedding ceremony, Garbera allowed them to move troops across their borders.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) Locations: *Phozon **Royal Palace **Royal Estate *Zaim Fortress Category:Kingdoms and Tribes Category:Kingdoms and Tribes Index